


Special Feeling

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [25]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Embarrassed Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow, it's a problem, victuuri is cute, what can i say, why do I only write them for christmas tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Victor and Yuuri take a walk in the light snowfall and Victor takes a chance to talk about his love for Yuuri.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035606
Kudos: 8





	Special Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> saved under: "look at me bringing back an old meme for fic purposes".  
> That makes the last fic for this series! It was fun doing this!   
> I'm not doing it again.

Winter in Japan was something completely different than what Viktor was used to. But the snowfall was beautiful in a different way than what he was used to. For one, snow was a rarity in Japan, so it made all kids of the town excited to see snow and so, they have run outside and to play with the snow.

Taking a walk with Yuuri was beautiful and enjoyable. People are waving at them, come up to chat with them for a bit, or wishing them a good day. It was a quiet time and Viktor felt glad they got to spend time like this.

Until they’re found and approached by a reporter. She’s generally nice, asking about their future plans for the next event and after that, their outing.

Viktor can’t let this chance go by.

"Being in the snow with my lover like this immerses me in a special feeling. I like it."

He can’t help but smile because he can tell that Yuuri is blushing like mad, which is pretty cute in his opinion.

A great day, indeed.


End file.
